School Days
by InfinitexJester
Summary: Elliot and Leo at Lutwidge. Requested on Tumblr.


They almost didn't make it to the bedroom. Leo wouldn't have cared perhaps if they didn't but Elliot, yes Elliot always did make a fuss about such things.

As it was, with the door heavily slammed behind them to avoid intrusions, they still missed the bed. And Elliot still wasn't used to this, no, had not even started to get used to this intensity, this sudden need to touch and be touched by Leo. He wondered if he would ever get used to it and in a way, hoped he wouldn't. Always wanted it to be so passionate, so heated... but less clumsy and awkward than the first time at least, yes. He had been so embarrassed then, barely able to meet Leo's eyes afterwards, which wasn't helped by the boy's teasing.

No, the floor was good enough, despite the floorboards digging into Elliot's back as he dragged Leo with him. Books everywhere as normal, too many books so that he thought all he could see would be paper and lettering. Not enough of a distraction though, not as his servant was already starting to relieve him of clothing. Just as his own hands were frantically opening buttons, to feel the throbbing heat of skin underneath. The glasses too, yes, they had to go and Elliot smiled to see Elliot's eyes, those beautiful eyes he still wished Leo would never hide. Tried to brush away Leo's hands with clumsy fingers, yet still he would flinch away at this action. It hurt a little that he would still do this, that even though he had seen everything else, Leo still didn't want to be seen.

Still, no time for feeling hurt over something so trivial, as his lips closed over Leo's own and he moved so that now it was Leo's body he could feel beneath him instead of the hard floorboards. Leo broke away from the kiss with a gasp and his eyes narrowed a little.

"Couldn't you have waited until this evening? Elliot, I didn't know you had so little restraint... just think what the other students would say if they knew..."

Elliot frowned. "If I remember right, it was you who was pulling me here..."

Leo smiled in a sadistic way and Elliot's stomach unwittingly back flipped at the action.

"You see! Even now, you're..."

Leo laughed, cutting him off. "What? Tempting you? Seducing you? Would I _do_ such a thing?"

And Elliot had laughed too, ironically. "There's nothing you wouldn't do."

Leo's hands roamed over Elliot's body and he arched a little at the pressure.

"Really? I take that as a compliment..."

And just that smile, that laugh and the wild look in Leo's eyes was too much and Elliot needed to have him now, right now. The last remnants of clothing thankfully thrown aside and Elliot clutched Leo to him, feeling every inch of that slim body against his own. Leo was tight, too tight but thankfully his servant seemed to have thought ahead with the oils and then it was better, yes better. He was thrusting, faster and faster; Leo shuddering against him. For a second, he paused worried he was hurting him until Leo's fingernails bit into his skin and he hissed at him to go deeper. Just to be like this, to be so close to Leo was an overload to his senses and he came, muffling his scream in Leo's hair. He held on tight to the other boy's body even now, savouring the touch of bare skin as Leo finished too.

He propped himself up slightly on one elbow, allowing himself to take in all of their nakedness. He had blushed the first few times but now he drank it in, committing it all to memory. He'd almost said it then, those words that had whispered through his minds the past few days. _I love you._

But then, Leo was giggling as unselfconscious in his nudity as Elliot was not and he swallowed the words without saying them again.

"What the hell's so funny?"

"Well, you know I was just thinking... imagine what the other students would think if they could see you right now. Imagine their faces at seeing the great Nightray like this..."

"Oh, shut up," Elliot snarled and sighed inwardly. Yes, it was just like Leo to spoil any hopes of... could he call it romance? The very idea seemed stupid to him and yet, if this wasn't romance he wasn't sure what it was.


End file.
